


A Shifter's place in a Pasta bowl

by Lunarwhitewolf



Category: Creepypasta - Fandom
Genre: Blood, Demons, Explicit Language, F/F, F/M, Gore, Guns, Knives, M/M, Romantic Comedy, tendrals
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-03-18
Updated: 2020-10-18
Packaged: 2021-02-28 18:07:53
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 4
Words: 3,982
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23201437
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lunarwhitewolf/pseuds/Lunarwhitewolf
Summary: When Slender Man's little "family" finds a wounded man with ears and a tail in their forest they kill him of course because the forest is off limits to humans but what happens when several days later that same man knocks on their door and he's perfectly fine? How will the Pasta group react to find that they aren't the only supernatural beings on this parallel side of Earth? Keep reading and find out.
Relationships: BEN (BEN Drowned)/Eyeless Jack, Hoody/Masky, Jane the killer/Clockwork, Jeff the kill/Laughing Jack, Slender Man & Original Male Character(s)
Kudos: 16





	1. Just a short Informative page

Hello, my name is Luna. I'm six feet tall, have white hair, eyes the color of arctic glaciers, I look 28 but am actually older then that. I'm male and gay as well as a shapeshifter. I know you just did a double take so I'll give you a moment to process what you just read.............................................................................................................................

If you're ready to move on then let's continue. Which part surprised you more? the fact that I'm gay or that I'm a shapeshifter? If it's the former and that type of story isn't your cup of tea than I suggest you put this book down and read or do something else. If it's the latter and or you're alright with both, than let's move on. When you see or think of the word shapeshifter what comes to mind? Most likely it's the TV show Supernatural made by Eric Kripke, right? Well, I'm not like those on that show. I don't shed my skin in order to change my form and leave behind a pile of goop. I can change my format will and be a near perfect copy.

If I've seen it, heard it, felt it, or tasted it I can be that thing. My breed of shifter have been on the earth for as long as humans have been and no, we aren't aliens or any thing like that; we just are. Shifters tend to stay hidden, which is why we've been alive for so long. Humans knew nothing about us till one day a shifter got caught in a snare. The human that found him was naturally scared and surprised but was also kind and let the shifter go.  
The shifter repaid the human in kind and saved them from being swept away in a flood. The shifter and human lived together till the human passed away from old age. Because they were so close, when the human died, the shifter lost itself to it's grief and died a few hours later.

That right there is the ONLY way to kill my kind. A deep unending grief is our only downfall. Oh sure, we can "die" from the same things humans can like disease, natural disasters etc but we can bounce back from that. Let me give you an example. Let's say that I got stage four cancer, my body would to through all the pain, weight loss, and hair loss just like a human and yes it would eventually kill me and this is where I differ from humans. Once my heart stops beating, my body withers and curls up on itself, burning up and turning to ash. It's from this ash that a ball of light rises up and forms the shape of a phoenix and from than we come back newer and healthier. Why am I telling you this? It's mostly because I don't care what you do with this info it just needed to be said. That being said. Let's get to the actual story.


	2. Mansion in the woods

I had heard the rumors, stories, and gossip about the woods that bordered the old Hastings farm land but I just had to go and see it for myself. I realize now that I should have just stayed in bed or at least gone into work instead. Here I am, laying on the forest ground after tripping over a tree root and rolling down an incline in the land, I mean I was really rolling like the cartoon characters do. I felt my right arm and leg break as well as heard it, my left shoulder dislocated and the underbrush cut and slashed me up as I finally came to a stop at the bottom. It felt like I had been rolling down the hill for hours, my head was pounding and my vision swam.

I blinked a few times, happy at least that I hadn’t landed in a stream or river face down and drowned. I hated going out that way and I hated coming back because I always ended up soaking wet and sick the next few days afterwards. Black and white spots swirled in my vision and I knew I was about to pass out. I groaned loudly as my world went black. I’m not sure how long I was out but I could hear voices and they weren’t the voices of my friends back home.   
I let out a moan as what felt like hands pushed and rolled me over onto my back, I let out a hiss as pressure was put on my broken arm. I waited to see what the owner of the hands would do next; I didn’t want to open my eyes but I could tell the person was leaning close to my face. I felt their breath on my face and it smelled like they had eaten spaghetti with a rich tomato, basil, and garlic sauce that had a little too much salt and garlic in it as well as faint smell of minced kidney; my nose wrinkles in disgust.

I’m about to tell them to quit breathing in my face when I hear them say, “Go To Sleep”. I open my eyes wide when that phrase registers in my still pounding head. I was staring into the face of someone I had only read about on the internet but here I am, laying broken and bruised in the forest with Jeffery Woods, aka Jeff the killer leering down at me with that wide Joker like grin. 

With him that close I could see how dried out his eyes were as they were slowly shrinking in their sockets, he really had burned his eyelids off or well, cut and then burned them off the rest. That Glasgow smile wasn’t as bad as I had read about. The slash marks he’d made had healed well and weren’t infected-that I could smell anyway-he has a knife poised over my chest, my heartbeat picks up speed and I let out a scream as he drives the knife home. My scream turns to gargles and gasps as blood from my punctured heart and chest fill my lungs and throat. That maniac raises the knife again and starts carving me up like Thanksgiving turkey, laughing giddily as he does this. Now had I been human, well I would have screamed and thrashed around as much as I could with a broken arm and leg and a dislocated shoulder but after the first wave of pain hit, my body went into preparation mode, i.e., getting ready to die and be reborn again. As soon as that happened, I let my mind wander as I waited for the final moment. 

Let me explain a little what I mean when I say preparation mode. When this happens, all the, I guess you could say "Magic" that I have running thru my body and I mean it runs thru every pore, follicle, cell, organ etc, well, all of that gathers at the center of my body. Which is somewhere around my lower chest. This insures that my soul-yes I have a soul- gets protected, so that some stronger being can't take it and manipulate it. Once that happens, my body is free to shut down and turn to ash and then my rebirth of sorts. Now, as I was saying------------------------------------------------------------------

As I felt my "life" leave me, I looked at that grinning giddy face and, closing my eyes, just smiled brightly at him. It was mostly in gratitude to him because now I wouldn't have to spend days on the ground healing, the other part was mostly to confuse the hell out of him and as I breathed my last I heard him mutter "- the fuck? tch, weirdo." and as his footsteps faded away so did I. The whole being reborn thing takes between 30 minutes to an hour for younger shifters but with the older ones or the elders it only takes between 10 to 15 seconds to come back. Since I'm considered a young one by shifter age, I knew my body would be laying there on the forest floor, blood and guts left to steam in the cool air.

My magic and my soul can not feel nor are they sentient, they can't tell time nor feel it, all they can "feel" is the heat of my burned up body and the ash that follows. One other thing and this is about the ash. No matter how strong the wind is, the ash won't blow away or anything, not even other shifter's are sure what that's all about. Some think it's so that we can incubate better and others say it does that so that our soul and magic are truly protected. We'll keep studying it. After some time has passed my magic and soul are ready to "rebirth" me. If anyone was watching they would see a bright light with an almost blinding radiance take the shape of a phoenix before forming my new and healthy body. It would be akin to those magical girl animes when the hero transforms into that poofy outfit. For reference, yes, I watch and am familiar with anime.

Once I finished "transforming" I breathed in deeply and sighed, looking to the heavens I grinned and let out a happy shout, " They're real! Ha ha, yes! I knew they existed!! This is amazing.......and no one's going to believe a word I say......Shit." I hung my head comically, sighing dramatically I looked around at where I was; It looked like your typical forest, trees and bushes and different plants everywhere but there was also light fog which I found to be strange and it sent the hairs on the back of my neck standing on end. Concentrating a little, I shifted into my usual form when I'm either at home or away from human eyes.

That is to say I now am sporting wolf ears on my head in place of the human ones on the side of my head, as well as a wolf's tail that hangs down over the top of my jeans, both are black in color with the tip of my tail being white as snow. The ears on my head function just like human ones but with the accuracy of a wolfs. This is my natural form and takes no magic to shift to as I just end up dropping the whole human guise. To add to this form, my eye sight becomes sharper as does my sense of smell and my teeth turn sharp like a wolfs. After all of that, I decide to head deeper into the woods to see if I could or would come across more "people" like Jeff the Killer. I took out my phone at one point and found that there was no service and that my all the apps on it were sort of freaking out, like something, or someone was using a high powered scrambler. "Hmm, that's strange..." I shrug and put my phone back into my pocket.

At this point I had traveled quite a ways into the forest and fog that had stayed with me for so long, slowly faded away to reveal a large grand mansion though it had an illusion on it to make it look like a large wood cabin. That's another thing about me- yes, I know I keep getting side tracked, sorry.- I'm an odd one out of my kind as no one other then me can see through illusions to the true form of something. Like the cabin actually being a mansion, like someone else will see the cabin and all I can see is the mansion, it works with people and animals too, as well as my fellow shifters. Seeing the mansion, I grin wide and laugh softly. "This is going to be very interesting.....".

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry it's taken me so long to post a new chapter. My will to write my stories comes and goes. Sometimes for very long periods. I'd like to Thank everyone who gave me a Kudo's on my first little info chapter. I'll try to put more chapters out sooner. Hopefully. Please be patient. Thank you for your time. Also please forgive me for any grammar mistakes, I was better at reading then English.


	3. We meet again! (point of view switch)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm going to apologize now because I suck at describing things and I know I will never be able to describe the inside of Slenderman's house so I ask that you use your imaginations for that, I am really sorry, I know this is lazy writing but I really do suck at it. I may try my hand at describing a few things but it's not going to be too grandiose. Sorry, I still hope that you enjoy the story nonetheless.

It had been close to a week since Luna had his encounter with Jeff the killer and had found the mansion in the woods. He'd gone back to work two days after his visit to the forest, (he worked as a pediatric nurse in the hospital) he was at home, which was a small apartment in the middle of the city. When you walked through the front door there was a kitchen to your right and in front of you was the living room. Luna didn't keep any photos of his family on the walls as most do, those were in his bedroom. 

The living room had no furniture except for a large and wide bed, TV, and a few gaming systems. There was a door in the living room that led to the bedroom and in this room he had another bed, a large closet, and a bathroom. The room had no windows though, he had bricked it up so that it was completely dark like the inside of a cave. The walls were covered with pictures of his family, most featured were his pictures with his mother, father, sister, brother, and himself, Luna was the oldest. Currently Luna was laying on the bed in the living room, just staring at the ceiling, thinking about his encounter with Jeff the Killer and wondering if he should go back and see if the other Creepypasta's that he'd read about were true as well. Luna had put in for about a month off of work and it had been accepted (The hospital that he worked at was over staffed so that that much time off was fine.). Luna didn't have many friends nor was he a social butterfly and even if he did want to hang out with his friends they were either working or otherwise engaged.

Sighing deeply, he left the bed and grabbing his keys, he left his apartment (after locking the door of course). After hopping into his pickup truck he decided to drive out to the old farm. Luna parked his truck just behind an old corn field where no one driving by would see it. After shifting to his normal form he headed to where he first rolled down that incline. He stared into the tree line and his magic saw through the illusion easily.

Grinning wide, he took the first steps down the incline into Slenderman's wood. As he picked up speed, he laughed out loud, fully enjoying running down the incline. By the time he reached the bottom, he was slightly out of breath and his tail was wagging happily. Once he calmed down, he headed to the mansion, his wolf ears swiveled this way and that so that he could catch every sound, no matter how small. Luna stood in front of the mansion, looking it over and admiring the amount of magic that went into keeping such an illusion up for what he thought must have been years. Luna smiled and walked up to the front door and knocked twice then stood back and waited. His ears twitched as he heard voices within and he giggled silently to himself, so full of glee that the stories about Creepypasta were all true. He was hoping that either Jeff the Killer or Slenderman would open the door but he was hoping more for Jeff then Slenderman. After a few moments the door opened to reveal Brian Thomas, a.k.a Hoody. 

Both Pasta and Shifter stared at each other for a few seconds before Hoody came to his senses first and pulled out his gun, cocking it and glaring at Luna. "What the fuck are you? What do you want?" Hoody spoke, his voice sort of muffled, like something was covering his face. Before Luna could speak, a surge of magic washed over him and the fur on his ears and tail bristled then fluffed up before settling back down. Luna blinked a bit and looked at his hands and his eyes widened when he saw that the magic had also made his nails grow out and sharpened to dangerous points. "Whoa..." Luna whispered then looked up to see that the "Operator", Slenderman himself was standing behind Hoody. 

Luna felt his tail wag slightly against the back of his legs and his ears go flat against his head. He stood there wordlessly staring at the faceless demon that was Slenderman, except to Luna, he wasn't faceless, he had sleek cheek bones that lead to a sharp chin, a slightly normal nose which only made the demon's eyes pop, said eyes were a sea foam green in color and they shone with a curiousness that didn't really seem to fit with the rest of his features, his hair was white and neatly kept, reaching to the bottom of his neck. The eyes though are what held Luna's gaze and kept his mouth shut. After a moment Luna shook his head to clear it and ended up blushing lightly, he kept his eyes on Hoody instead as he finally answered. " I...I'm...I mean, my name is Luna. I was here in this forest a week ago and ran into someone I didn't think actually exists. So today I just wanted to....see...." He had looked up again at Slenderman's face and his blush deepened. 

"My god, you are gorgeous...." Luna whispered and felt his ears heat up as he said it and hoped that the other two hadn't heard that. Hoody's eyebrow raised nearly to his hairline and he looked up at his boss then back to Luna, Slenderman did that same though there was a slight blush on his cheeks as he had never been called gorgeous before. It didn't take Slenderman long to figure out that this creature could see the illusion form that he used when he went to the human side of the worlds. Sighing mentally, he placed a hand on Hoody's shoulder and the latter put his gun away after putting the safety back on. "Please come in so that we can settle this matter." Slenderman's voice was like a combination of static and white noise to Hoody and those who worked for him or lived with him but to Luna, all he heard was a soft spoken British accent and it sent a shiver down his spine and right to his groin, he smacked his forehead after they had turned back into the mansion, grumbling to himself, he followed them into mansion and closed the door.


	4. Meet the "Family"

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Luna peeks through the door to see who he'll be meeting once he works up the courage to walk in.

As the door closed behind him Luna looked around in awe at just how grand the foyer looked, it was like something out of Beauty and the Beast or the anime Black Butler. There were pictures on the walls of Slenderman's family, showing that the parodies or meme's that Luna had seen of Slenderman, like Trenderman, Offenderman, etc, were also real living beings and it made him giddy to the point that he was almost squealing like some weaboo fan-girl.

He managed to keep composed but a small noise did escape him when he saw a particular portrait of Slenderman, Hoody turned around to look at him but Luna had composed himself once more. "What? I'm only admiring the art." Luna said as he tilted his head slightly, Hoody just glares and turns back around continuing to move on to the living area off to the left of the entrance to the foyer; Slenderman however was waiting patiently for his guest to finish looking around.

Luna had noticed that when he entered the mansion that there was a staircase that led to a small landing which branched off to the left and the right and he'd wanted to ascend those step to see what each of the rooms held in this large mansion though he remembered he was a guest and wasn't given permission to do so. Slenderman had seen Luna's hesitation at the seeing the stairs and thus waited to see if the curious being would break the most common and well know rules when visiting someone else's home.  
When Luna didn't Slenderman sighed inwardly relieved the creature had good manners. When Luna had finished looking around and admiring the art on the walls as well as a few decorations that looked to be from some centuries gone by, he walked up to Slenderman and looked up at him, smiling brightly, his tail was swishing back and forth.

"You have a beautiful home. I've never seen nor been inside one as grand as this one."

This caused Slenderman to blush lightly as he was mostly used to rude comments, swear words, and crude talk from his "family" and those who worked under him, not even his own brothers were this polite or convivial. _" Thank you. You're the first person to ever say that, you're also the first outsider that I've let in here and lived to tell about it. Not that anyone would believe you."_ Luna giggled. "That's true, no one would believe me, not that I'd tell anyone in the first place."

There was a pause where neither knew what else to say so Slenderman turned on his heels and continued walking knowing that Luna would follow after him. They walk down a long hallway which held more paintings of various things as well as a few vases full of flowers, some were dead and others were on the verge of dying but Luna still found them to be beautiful, though this only applied to flowers; If it was animals or people, especially those he was close to then it only made him sad and upset.

Being a shape-shifter, he knew the value life and how quickly it can end. Once they reached the door at the end of the hall, Slenderman opened it and walked in, leaving the door half way open so that Luna could peek into the room if he wanted to before walking in. Through the half way open door, Luna saw that this room was a rather large sitting room that had a few sofa's and comfy chairs placed in it as well as a large flat screen TV and several gaming systems as well as several cabinets that were filled with movies, games and music.

From his position, Luna could see Slenderman sitting in his own comfy chair, one leg crossed over the other and waiting for Luna to enter; Luna could also see a sofa near the Operator where Hoody was sitting next to a man in a yellow jacket, dark jeans, and sneakers. This man also had a white mask on where the eye sockets were black and Luna's eye's widened as he recognized the masked man to be Timothy Wright, a.k.a Masky. Masky was currently reading a book and looked over to Hoody as the other moved closer and leaned on his shoulder, and though Luna couldn't see his face, he that Tim was smiling under the mask. Luna moved to the other side of the door so that he could see the other side of the room. On another couch sat Jeff the Killer and the shifter smirked at this.

Next to him sat a girl with long wavy reddish-brown hair and what appeared to be a clock face implanted in her left eye socket, Luna grinned wide, tail wagging happily. Clockwork had always been his second favorite Creepypasta next to Slenderman, though Smile dog was another close second. Next to Clockwork sat another girl with jet black hair and a white mask, this one also had black eye sockets, it was Jane the Killer and Luna though it was a wonder that Jeff and Jane could be in the same room without together without trying to kill each other. Seeing this group of Pasta's made Luna wonder where the other better known Pasta's were, i.e. Sally, Smile dog, Laughing Jack, and Eyeless Jack. Taking a deep breath to calm his nerves and his wagging tail, Luna opened the door further and went in.


End file.
